The present invention relates to a cathode ray tube (CRT) and, more particularly, to a CRT that can reduce power consumption for deflecting electron beams by improving the structural characteristics of a funnel.
Generally, CRTs include a panel having an inner phosphor screen, a funnel having a cone portion, and a neck having an electron gun which are sequentially connected to each other. A deflection yoke is mounted around the cone portion of the funnel to form horizontal and vertical magnetic fields there. In this structure, electron beams emitted from the electron gun are deflected through the horizontal and vertical magnetic fields from the deflection yoke, and land on the phosphor screen.
Recently, the CRTs have been employed for use in highly sophisticated electronic devices such as high definition television (HDTV) and OA equipment. On the one hand, in these applications, the consumption power of the CRT should be reduced to obtain good energy efficiency, and the leakage magnetic field due to the power consumption should be reduced to protect the user from the harmful electronic waves. In order to meet these requirements, the consumption power of the deflection yoke, which is the major consumption source, should be reduced in a suitable manner.
On the other hand, in order to realize high brightness and resolution of display images on the screen, the deflection power of the deflection yoke should be increased. Specifically, higher anode voltage is required to enhance the brightness of the screen and correspondingly, higher deflection voltage is required to deflect the electron beams accelerated by the increased anode voltage. Furthermore, higher deflection frequency is required to enhance the resolution of the screen, and this accompanies the requirement of increased deflection power. In addition, in order to realize relatively flat CRTs for more convenient use, wide-angle deflection should be performed with respect to the electron beams. This also accompanies the requirement of increased deflection power.
In this situation, there is a need for a technique that allows for CRTs that retain good deflection efficiency while constantly maintaining or reducing the deflection power.
For this purpose, conventionally, the deflection efficiency is increased by positioning the deflection yoke more adjacent to the electron beam paths. The positioning of the deflection yoke is usually achieved by reducing a diameter of the neck. However, in such a technique, as the diameter of the neck is reduced, the size of the electron gun to be mounted within the neck and the curvature of the funnel to be connected to the neck should be correspondingly varied, and this results in complicated processing steps. Furthermore, in such a structure, the focusing characteristic of the electron gun is poor.
Alternatively, in order to reduce the deflection power consumption, it has been suggested that the diameter of the neck be constantly kept to be about 29.1 mm, and instead of reducing the diameter of the neck, this technique reduces the neck-sided outer diameter of the funnel. However, in such a structure, the electron beams applied onto the screen corner portions are liable to bombard the inner wall of the funnel adjacent to the neck. This phenomenon is usually called the xe2x80x9cbeam shadow neckxe2x80x9d or briefly the xe2x80x9cBSNxe2x80x9d. Consequently, the phosphors coated on the corresponding screen corner portions are not excited, and it becomes difficult to obtain good quality screen images.
In short, the techniques for decreasing the deflection power consumption simply by reducing the diameter of the neck or the neck-sided outer diameter of the funnel necessarily involve the beam shadow neck or other device failures. They cannot correctly examine the practical moving routes of the electron beams on the basis of appropriate measurement procedures.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a CRT that effectively reduces power consumption for deflecting electron beams without involving any beam shadow neck.
This and other objects may be achieved by a CRT with a central axis. The CRT includes a panel with an inner phosphor screen and a funnel connected to the panel. The funnel has a cone portion with a neck sealing side and a body portion extended from the cone portion to the panel. A deflection yoke is externally mounted around the funnel. A neck is connected to the neck sealing side of the cone portion. An electron gun is mounted within the neck.
The meeting point between the cone portion and the body portion is indicated by a top of round (TOR) . At this connection, the funnel is structured to satisfy the following condition:
xe2x88x920.145 less than H/Lxe2x88x92(0.0225xc3x97xcex1) less than 0.08
where H indicates the distance between opposite points at the top of round TOR on a line drawn normal to the central axis, L indicates the distance between the top of round TOR and the neck sealing side of the cone portion on the central axis, and xcex1 indicates the deflection angle (degree).